Dihydroquercetin, of which the molecular formula is: C15H12O7, the molecular weight is: 304.26, and the structural formula is: 2-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2,3-dihydro-3,5,7-trihydroxy-4H-benzopyran-4-one.
The molecular structure of dihydroquercetin is represented as below:

Dihydroquercetin is a type of flavonoid, which is referred to as vitamin P. Dihydroquercetin acts as a powerful antioxidant, which may inhibit activities of active oxygen species (free radicals) in human body, and which has effects of anti-radiation, detoxification and antibody countercurrent and can inhibit peracid oxidation of lipid compounds and lesions in cell membranes. Plant extracts belong to a category of non-synthesized substance.
Application of Dihydroquercetin Covers:
{circle around (1)} Comparison in flavonoids: proanthocyanidins, ginkgo biloba leaf pigment, seabuckthorn pigment, rutin, morin, hesperidins, quercetin and so on are acknowledged and applied in medical care and treatment, however, dihydroquercetin is powerful in disease prevention besides its therapeutical effect. A medical study has proved that 98% of oxygen inhaled in human body is in normal use, but the rest 2% is converted into free radicals which are extremely active in a chemical reaction, also known as reactive oxygen, they are highly toxic to human life. The free radicals may cause weakened immune ability in human body, premature aging of organs and degradation of the circulation system, while the presence of dihydroquercetin may impede activities of the free radicals and damages resulted therefrom. From a pharmacological perspective, dihydroquercetin is a powerful antioxidant or anti-radiation agent, which has effects of regeneration, detoxification and antibody countercurrent, and which can inhibit peracid oxidation of lipid compounds and lesions in cell membranes.
{circle around (2)} Medicament: from a medical and pharmacological perspective, dihydroquercetin has a wide range of applications based on its pharmacological properties, such as medicines for the treatment of cardiovascular diseases and metabolic disorders. At present, Harbin Medical University is developing a new type of medicine using dihydroquecetin.
{circle around (3)} Health care products: for the powerful antioxidant, simple care effects upon ears, teeth and skin are obvious. All corresponding products of Amway and Nu Skin contain dihydroquercetin.
{circle around (4)} Food: dihydroquercetin is used as a bioactive food additive due to its bioactivity and excellent antioxidant activity, so that food and food ingredients are preserved to prolong the shelf-life on one hand, and effects of disease prevention and treatment are increased on the other hand.
{circle around (5)} Agriculture: “a plant growth regulator” which takes dihydroquercetin as a major ingredient may reduce impacts from bacteria and fungi upon plant germination, growth and fruiting periods and also enhance cold resistance, drought tolerance and storability thereof. The related “plant growth regulator” has been disclosed by a national invention patent on Feb. 8, 1992 in Russia.
{circle around (6)} Industry: the performance of dihydroquercetin is superior to many known antioxidants in use, such as an anti-vibration agent incorporated in raw materials of jet engines and rocket projectiles, a stabilizer used in raw materials of rockets and hydrocarbons, and an antioxidant for colourant and paint.
Due to resource advantages, Russia has researched in this technical field across the world early and has a mature production process, and the production has been industrialized (with an annual yield of approximately 11 tons in total by three factories). Currently, some teaching and scientific research institutes in China have already conducted research and experiments towards this technique, among which Guangzhou University and Zishan Technology Co., Ltd. in Heilongjiang province have applied for invention patents (both applicants once worked at the same scientific research institute in Heilongjiang Province), but without industrialization records. By comparing contents described in these two patent applications, the common features lie in that, trucks of larch trees growing above the ground for about 40 years old originate from Xing An Ling areas. The distinction lies in that, solvents are different during the extraction, both with water (it is not indicated whether the water is deionized water) and 50% of ethanol respectively. A Russian standard sample is used as standard. Amount of dihydroquercetin in the raw material is not disclosed in the patents, so that the yield cannot be verified. In addition, it is a waste of timber species as all raw materials are selected from stubs growing 500 mm above the ground.